Gabriella and Ron story Story: Part 8
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Hermione leaves to go to Los Angeles. Gabriella, Harry and Bella want to know why is Aro after her. Troy switches sides. So does Taylor.


previously on Gabriella and Ron:

Edward: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

Ron: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

Gabriella: *Cries*Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

Charlie: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

Gabriella: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

Edward: That is how I know, Gabriella.

Bella: Where's Gabriella?

Hermione: You two are history.

Ron: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

Cece: Yes it is you little liar.

Carlisle: Yes, you can't.

Bella: Remember that she broke up with you.

* * *

The next day.

Gabriella: I am sorry, Hermione but Ron left you behind. Why did you not go with him?

Hermione: Because he didn't want me. He said that if you want to leave I will have to follow him there.

Gabriella: Your were his girlfriend. He never wanted me and he never cared for me, the way that he did for you.

Hermione: Oh my gosh. He really does car for me. I am going to Los Angeles. I am going to him.

Gabriella: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

Hermione: I know he does. I know he loves me. You know at lunchtime he saw us sitting together. He came and held my hand and told me that he loved me, and that he didn't love you. The reason why you are stupid and right he didn't really love you he hated you. He never wanted you. Since Taylor phoned you and I am on Aro's side.

Gabriella: I thought you were my friend. But I guess I was wrong. I truly don't wanna know why you and Ron turned on me. You truly was never my friend that day. And I was right to tell Bella. I think you and the others were truly against me and you even hated, even Ron did. But I guess I was right you were plotting against me. Even then I knew you were lying to me. About being my friend.

Hermione: Gabriella-

Gabriella: I don't want to hear your apology. What is done is done. Just leave. And I don't want you to return with Ron. And I don't want to know how you and Ron are. Just go.

Hermione: So, you don't want to see me? Gabriella, I am truly sorry.

* * *

The next day of school

Gabriella: Hi, Bella.

Bella: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: How are you, Bella?

Bella: What happened yesterday?

Gabriella: It turned out Hermione was never my best. She was working for Aro and she hated me.

Harry: Don't worry, Gabriella. We'll get through this. All of us together.

Gabriella: I know, we will.

Bella: Harry's right. No matter how long it takes. It will pull through. We can cope with all of it for now.

Harry: I am glad we are on your side, Gabriella. We don't care for Aro's doing.

Gabriella: I know you don't.

Bella: When is Aro ever going to give up Troy?

Harry: I don't know but it seems like he is in the shadows. Along side Jane.

Carlisle: I use to be part of the Voltori. But Aro wanted to take over.

Gabriella: He's the head Master of Troy Bolton. But why in the world would he be out to get me?

Miranda: I don't know.

* * *

The next day.

Cece: Troy, can you stop all of this hating on Gabriella?

Troy: No, not until it has come to war.

Taylor: Troy, listen to her.

Troy: Okay, I am listening.

Cece: Troy, you know Gabriella. You should tell Aro to stop this fighting against the Cullens.

Troy: You really do care for Gabriella?

Cece: Yes. You were her friend once. But why that fight with her?

Troy: Okay, I'll have a talk with Aro. But I try my best.

* * *

At lunchtime.

Cece: Edward, I talked to Troy.

Edward: And what did he say?

Cece: He said he'll have a word with Aro.

Edward: So, he's back on our side then.

Cece: I think he is.

Edward: I've gotta go home now to meet up with Gabriella.

Cece: Bye, Edward.

Edward: Bye, CeCe.

* * *

At home time.

Cece: Hey, Rocky.

Rocky: Hey, Cece. So, justin how's Selena?

Justin: She's fine. She told me that she is glad to be with me.

Rocky: It sounds like she cares about you, Justin.

Justin: I am worried that she might leave me for NYC.

Cece: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?


End file.
